Oscurità
by katyrayanne
Summary: A different sort of trouble comes when Harry is left unmonitored. A mysterious woman, a dramatic change, and maybe, a life where pain isn't so bad. Past HP/DM, HP/OFC. Future HP/DM. Creature Fic. Vamp!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Hello."

The voice was smooth and low; Harry's eyes narrowed as he turned.

He felt his jaw fall open, a girl stood before him. A beautiful girl with glowing grey eyes and wild curls of midnight hair. As she came closer, Harry found himself frozen in place. The moonlight reflected off her skin and it seemed to almost shimmer as she moved, her long fingers wound themselves under Harry's jaw and closed his mouth. She smiled slowly, and for the first time Harry caught a glimpse of long, white, sharp fangs.

Harry's eyes grew wide, sense came back to his mind. He made to run, opened his mouth to shout, in a split second her hand was pressed hard to his lips, her body covering his, pushing him against a brick wall. He struggled wildly, making a quick grab for his wand, but to no avail. Her strength was immense; she seemed to have no trouble at all holding him, keeping him still and silent.

She grinned now, her eyes igniting with blue flames, "You're special. Different."

Her nose dragged against his jaw, down to his neck. She paused here, breathing deeply, she licked his collar bone, her tongue cold, solid, and slick.

Harry felt shivers run down his spine, his magic suddenly blasted, emitting a whitish glow from his body, trying in vain to force her off.

She chuckled, deep and throatily. "And powerful."

Her free hand ran down his body, tracing the bones of his ribcage, the hollow underneath them, his hips. He shook his head rapidly, still fighting. She stopped and stared deeply into his eyes. Her hand slipped from his mouth, before he could speak, she said, "You will be wonderful. So emotional, so much fire! We will be beautiful together." Her mouth went to his ear, "We'll make magic."

A tinkling laugh.

Harry's eyes grew hard, "I would never be with you! I would never touch you!" Anger flooded his words.

Smiling still, she said, "Oh, dear heart, you are so very wrong. This is right, we are right."

"I'll never be like you! Never, you're a monster! An animal!"

Laughter, again, "Darling, I am a monster, and to tell you the truth, you don't have very much choice in the matter."

Her mouth opened wide, fangs growing longer, piercing his neck. Shocked, Harry screamed, she moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry's eyes opened lazily, feeling lethargic and slightly ill, he sat up. Pain erupted from his aching muscles. He looked around, slowly taking in his surroundings. The room Harry was placed in was dark, simply put. Black walls, everything else in shades of grey. There were windows, though they were covered by heavy black velvet curtains. Most everything was falling apart, the furniture was all very antique, and the paint peeled from the walls, while bits of ceiling fell at random times.

"Hello again."

Harry jumped, startled. He turned and stared at the girl; she looked seventeen, maybe slightly older or younger. Her eyes were lovely; large and grey; her hair, a wild and untamable mane of deep black curls.

He looked at her, befuddled.

Harry suddenly felt as though a fist was closing around his heart.

Panic.

The events of the previous night flooded his mind. He gaped at her, fear visible in his face. Wordlessly, she moved towards him, smiling again, and sat on his lap straddling him. Harry tried with all the strength he had left to fight her off, but was too weak and slightly broken, he watched her wearily, feeling hopeless.

She simply stared at him, as she had last night, looking into his soul; his sad and rapidly emptying eyes. Her smile slipped, "We can't have that."

Never taking her eyes off him, she put her wrist to her mouth; blood began to pour from the wound. Harry looked shocked, though the girl seemed unaffected. An amazing scent assaulted his nostrils, he gasped, his eye lids sliding half way over his eyes. Her smile was back as she brought her wrist to his lips.

Harry's body sagged and he moaned into the wrist, his arms finding strength to grasp hers, as he sucked deeply. He let go after she tugged lightly.

Looking up at the beautiful face, some irrational part of him felt eternally grateful to her for the blood. Smirking, she wiped the blood from his lip, and licked it off her middle finger. Harry suddenly became aware of the new objects inside his mouth; his hand darted up, feeling the fangs.

Shock at what he'd just done erupted in the pit of his stomach. Nausea hit; he dry heaved, finding nothing in his stomach to empty.

The girl chuckled, and then smirked, a lazy fang slipping between her lips. Harry looked up at her, his eyes wild, "Why?" Harry's voice was rough from the sickness; his whisper was harsh and demanding. "Why would you do this to me?" He grew louder now, "You have no right to my life! You can't destroy people like this!" Harry's voice wavered now. He felt insane, nothing made sense, he wasn't entirely sure his words had even been coherent.

She was smiling still, "I've only improved you." Her voice was matter of fact, as though there was no doubt in her mind that Vampirism was the sure solution to Harry's problems. He could feel tears of rage coming to his eyes, "Who _are_ you, even? You've improved me? I'm better now? I can't go to school like, like this! I can't do anything! I can't see my friends! What have you done?" His emotions were building, what was he_ thinking_? School was the least of his concerns at the moment "What kind of sick _fuck_ are you? What kind of a monster-?" He broke off abruptly as his mouth, not used to the fangs, was sliced.

Harry screamed in frustration, the tears spilling over, he clutched his hair, "WHY?"

She stepped forward, wiping the blood from his face and licking it from her finger the same way she had earlier. A cool hand cradled Harry's cheek as she spoke, "Because I wanted you." She kissed him then, carefully, almost lovingly. Harry let out an angry, broken sob, finding it easier to push her off than ever before.

"_Fuck you_." His voice was scathing, "Stay away from me, I- I can't even look at you." Every time he tried all he could see were her red lips, her bright eyes and not a monster, as he should; a monster that had ruined his _life_. She taken him away from his world, from everything important to him, from- God, he couldn't even think it. "I hope you rot."

She straddled him again, thin legs wrapped tightly around his abdomen. "Oh, birdie, I'm not going to rot." Her mouth to his ear, a whisper, "Not you either." Harry stopped moving, his struggling defeated. His eyes closed tightly, frustrated. "Who are you?" He nearly whispered now.

Smirking, she said, "Angeline." She kissed him, more desperately, more aggressively.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks passed, Harry's strength came back to him, and with it a wildness and confidence he had never felt before. He craved blood, and Angeline brought it to him with regularity. He was feeling different then he had ever felt before. He couldn't imagine why he had been so upset with Angeline. It was all slowly making sense.

As Harry became more durable, and honestly, less human, so did their kisses, and their touching. The essence of their love was run off a need, for each other, for the dark, for blood.

Harry's rest paid off, as the day came where he could maneuver easily and painlessly, taking note of his now swift and elegant motions.

Angeline smiled at him, eyes slipping down his body. She kissed him passionately, dangerously, hands roaming his body freely. Her lips left his and her tongue trailed up his jaw, and ending at his ear, her lips engulfing it, Harry's knees went weak. He couldn't imagine denying himself this; he couldn't imagine not wanting to be with Angeline.

When she spoke, her voice was seductive and low, "Look at you."

Harry, still feeling quite wanton, wondered towards the mirror on the other side of the dark room, noticing he could see perfectly in the near blackness, (He also found his glasses entirely useless.) He almost didn't believe the figure looking back at him was him at all. His body was taller by at least a few inches, and much leaner. His skin was pale as the moon. His eyes were greener, larger (though he couldn't help but notice the dark circles underneath them). His cheekbones were higher, more defined, and his lips were now a deep red.

Angeline approached him from behind, one arm around his neck, the other running through his blue- black hair, thick, and still very messy hair, "Beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hunting was a new passion for Harry. Angeline introduced him to the joys of it, the danger, the excitement; it was a rush, and he loved every second of it.

The first time was confusing, Harry had been afraid. The last thing he'd ever wanted as a human was to be a murderer, and what was left of that side of him screeched in protest at the thought. Harry's vampire side, however, it was jumping in anticipation.

He and Angeline had sprinted at an inhuman pace until they found a proper place; it was the dead of night. Harry assumed they were somewhere in or around London, though Angeline never felt the need to tell him their exact location.

"Wonderful." Angeline breathed, looking down and alley. A dark figure was approaching; Harry could tell it was a man, mid thirties. "Harry, I need you to do this." Her tongue traced his ear, "You know how."

Something Harry could not explain flared inside him as the man came nearer; they were hidden in the shadows, which was a very convenient vampiric talent. As the man passed, Harry stepped forward, "Hello." Harry's voice was low.

The man started, looking nervous, "Yes? What?"

"Could you help me? I seem to be lost."

He relaxed slightly, "Where are you trying to go?"

He stepped slightly closer, "Well…" The man started to back away, but before any other move could be made, Harry covered his mouth and body. Copying Angeline's movements from the night of his own attack, he pushed the man against the nearest wall. His eyes terrified, Harry smiled. The man shook all over, his head nodding back and forth violently. Harry's grin grew; he chuckled, and moved his mouth to the man's neck. He inhaled deeply, then sighed, the man sobbed against Harry's hand.

Harry snorted, "Oh, hush." His fangs elongated. The man's eyes widened in horror, "Are you afraid?" Harry's voice was teasing, cruel.

Something inside Harry screamed in protest as he bit down on the man's jugular, but he forced it away, the vampire inside him moaning in ecstasy. The man screamed, and Harry loved it.

A part of Harry went ice cold as the man fell to the ground, dead and pale.

Angeline stepped out of the shadows, pupils large, grinning broadly, "That was beautiful." She kissed him, licking the blood from his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time passed, Harry could not tell if it had been weeks or months. Angeline never told him more than what he needed to know.

Harry was utterly lost in his new life. He could feel the memories of his previous life fading, but he couldn't seem to care. He had dreams though, dreams of blonde hair, blue eyes, and warm, white skin. He couldn't imagine what they meant. He forgot his age, his last name, and he welcomed it completely.

He knew pain; it was a prominent feeling when he thought of his previous life (which was a rare). His and Angeline's relationship centered on pain, and on animalistic need, and, of course, on blood. Harry grew to love pain.

Angeline and Harry spent most of their time together, (Exceptions made when Angeline would disappear and leave Harry to his devices) but they talked little. They kissed, fucked, hunted, and spoke only as much as necessary.

Tonight was special though, as it was a full moon. Harry felt deeply drawn to the night; the sun appalled him, disgusted him. It drained his energy and made him ill. The moon though, full and bright, pulled him near. He drew power from this moon, and felt as though he could stare at it for hours and never tire.

He and Angeline planned to kill together tonight, to find two people alone, together.

Angeline ran and Harry followed, as always. They ended up in a pretty little park. Not a cloud in the sky, the stars lit the night. They wandered through trees and found a small bench. They sat, and started to kiss obscenely; a kiss that would never be accepted in public. They froze, and looked up in sync.

A couple walked down the trail, holding hands and smiling, they would peck each other on the lips every so often.

"How very _sweet._" Angeline drawled voice to low to be heard by anyone but Harry, who smirked in reply.

They moved swiftly off the bench and into the shadow of a nearby tree. As they expected, the couple sat on the bench and (in Harry's opinion) began talking altogether too loudly. They would giggle every few sentences and never let go of each other hands. They seemed to be in their late teens or early twenties, though their age made little difference.

Harry looked to Angeline, she smiled, pupils dilating. She stepped out and Harry followed, they walked towards their prey. Their movements made no noise, as they kneeled behind the bench, Angeline next to the boy, and Harry the girl.

The girl giggled, "Oh, I know! I don't know what I was _thinking_. I've always been so _clumsy_!"

Angeline let out a low laugh, the couple gasped and turned around. The girl opened her mouth the scream, but Harry's firm grasp covered it in less than a second, "We can't have _that_."

Angeline held the boy firmly, "Let her _go_!" Harry smiled slyly, "Hmm?" his nose trailing her jaw, and then licking her ear. The boy let out a frustrated noise, tears slid down the girls face. "STOP!" the boy screamed, "You monster! Stop it!" Harry laughed now. His fangs slid out of from his smile. The boy's heart faltered. "NO! Mary, run! Get away from him!" the girl struggled violently, trying to bite Harry's hand, while he simply sighed, "Such _dramatics_. Angeline, would you mind..?"

Angeline chuckled, "Oh, no, my dear. Not at all." She kissed the boy, square on the lips. He growled, furious, the girl screamed again. Harry laughed, "_Now_, who's the monster?"

"YOU! You animal! You- you, you monster!" The boy shouted, Harry traced the girls jaw. "DON'T TOUCH HER! I'll _kill_ you!" Both Angeline and Harry burst out laughing.

"Funny thing, that." Angeline said in the boy's ear.

Harry still grinned, "You'll _kill_ me, eh?" Harry's mouth opened wide, and fangs latched onto the girl's neck. Her scream still muffled by his hand.

"NO! _NO_, GOD!" the boy shouted. Angeline rolled her eyes, and bit into his neck.

Once the two were drained completely, Angeline and Harry stood. Harry snapped his fingers, as Angeline had taught him, and the two bodies burst into flame. They ran, knowing the wind would sweep away the ash by morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry's life new was fire, pure passion. He and Angeline were explosive, they worked together too well, anticipating the others actions or thoughts before they were executed. As far as Harry saw it, Angeline and he had become two parts of the same person. Her disappearances were rare now, if ever.

Their daylight hours were spent sleeping, any spare time from hunting would see Harry and Angeline engaging in all together unholy acts. Though, neither of them would consider their sex or any time spent together as love. More so, they felt a connection, an almost animalistic connection at that, their attraction ran deep.

Harry did encounter moments of incredible loneliness at times, however. It was as though he were missing something, or someone. Late in the day he often awoke to a dooming feel in the pit of his stomach, he somehow couldn't pinpoint the root of the sadness, despite his best efforts. Angeline, of course, did provide much distraction from these issues. He didn't think much of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a very typical night. Harry and Angeline had returned from hunting earlier than usual, having found all they needed in a distant area at a small party. None of the occupants had spoken English, which made their deaths much less tedious.

Angeline turned to Harry, a small devious and very seductive small on her face. She no doubt had very explicit acts on her mind. Harry took a step toward her, a similar smile gracing his features. They met in the middle and their hands immediately began exploring each other's bodies, the kiss was a power struggle, both fighting for dominance, the heat in the room was palpable. A small noise came from the hall leading to their room. They froze immediately, heads shooting to the door. A mutter was heard, the door unlocked. Eyes widened, then narrowed, they pulled into the shadows, waiting.

Men stumbled into the room, muttering a "_Lumos_" as they made their way deeper into the darkness. Harry held back a hiss, wincing at the brightness. One man was tall, bald, and dark skinned. Another very thin, middle aged, and hair askew, he wore baggy, old clothing. The last was pale and rather greasy seeming, his hair long and obviously dirty.

Harry was suddenly assaulted by a strong and quite awful scent, he sneered, eyes focused on the thin man. Angeline was staring intensely. The man was frozen, he sniffed the air deeply, "_Merlin_…" The other two looked at him quizzically.

The bald man spoke, "Remus?"

The other man, Remus, was lost in his own world, still sniffing, his head turning frantically.

The man suddenly looked directly at them. His eyes made contact with Harry's, then Angeline's. He gasped harshly, eyes wide and a horrified look ghosting over his face.

Angeline broke out of her stupor before the others had time to react. She leaped, aiming towards the thin man's neck. Something in Harry came to life at the sight, thoughts fleeted through his mind; a warm smile, reassuring words, chocolate. A feeling engulfed him, it could be explained in no other word; _family._

He reacted without a second thought. With a leap of his own, he left the darkness and caught Angeline in mid air, landing on top of her, the floor boards creaking violently. She raised an eyebrow, "Not going soft, I hope..?" Despite the teasing words, her undertones were fierce, her eyes were narrowed.

Harry looked up for a moment, directly at the near victim, the one he now labeled as 'Wolf'. The wolf was still stuck in his horrified stupor. Harry's eyes darted to the other two, who were now both gaping openly. Harry's brow creased, back to Angeline he muttered, "I _know_ them…"

Her eyebrows shot up, she flipped him firmly, her body pressed to his, smirking wickedly now, "From where?" her voice low and quick.

Still deeply confused, Harry spoke in the same way, "Not sure."

The men snapped forward, faces still shocked. They pointed their sticks at Harry and Angeline. She laughed standing, and pulling Harry with her.

The wolf looked sorrowful. Stepping only as near as her dared, "Harry…"

Harry stiffened, mystified. He moved nearer, "Who are you?"

The greasy man sniffed and sneered, "Potter, you are to come with us immediately. No games." His fear was well concealed, though Harry could smell it, Angeline's smirk grew at this.

Harry raised an eyebrow, instincts kicking in, "Potter? Are you talking to me?" his voice was condescending, words slow, as if he were speaking to an idiotic child. His smirk mirrored Angeline's (who was looking quite pleased) and displayed his fangs. A sharp intake of breath from their guests followed.

The man's sneer was growing, "Of _course_. I wouldn't be talking to your_ father_, would I?" It was a low and rather lame blow, though Harry only became more befuddled.

"I've really no clue. Nor do I particularly care."

The wolf stepped forward, voice forcibly calm, "Harry. We can help you. We want to help you, please, listen-" He was broken off abruptly by a snarl from Angeline.

"_He doesn't need you_." Her voice was scathing, her teeth bared and pupils dilated.

The bald man finally spoke, "There is no time." He raised his stick and pointed it at Harry; a black light emitted and hit him squarely in the chest. Pain flashed over his features, a moan of agony, and he collapsed to the floor. Angeline let out an enraged cry, hurdling at the men. The same light shot at her, though she managed to dodge it. She landed next to Harry, her movements fast, and bit his neck brutally. Blood gushed and she drank deeply, before sprinting to the window and out.

"We'll take him to head quarters."

"Oh, Kingsley, look at what she's done to him." For it was obvious to Remus that Angeline was most certainly his sire. Dread and woe were written over his face as he spoke.

They took in Harry's pointed features and leaner body: the pale skin, the red lips, and the fangs.

"Potter won't be able to function at school as such; he will not be accepted back into the wizarding word. To think of the suffering he's surely already inflicted…I _shudder_."

Remus's voice was full of conviction, though the apprehension was clear in his voice, "I refuse to abandon Harry, Severus"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review, advice and opinions would be greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry's eyes snapped open; he sat up in one swift motion. There was a man standing over him holding a stick to his head, Harry recognized him as the tall black man from (what he assumed was) the previous night. Harry froze, eyes darting around the room, it was dark and dreary and people were standing around him, their eyes hard and all holding sticks of different sizes pointing in his direction.

The scent hit him then, it was so strong it was almost painful. Harry felt his pupils dilate, his fangs extend. He smirked at the feast before him. They all saw this, some seemed shocked, some sad, and some glared and sneered.

Harry began to move, gracefully and slowly, smirk still in place.

"Mundungus," A man's voice, firm and loud. Harry's eyes, drawn by a movement, looked to a window...

He sucked in a pained breath as the curtains were quickly drawn, and the sun beat down on him. It was unbearable, he saw no escape, and whimpered in desperation. A woman's voice yelled, "Stop it! He's done nothing yet, you're hurting him!" Though, the words were muffled by the obstinate veil of pain. The drapes were pulled closed again. Harry sighed in relief, his body sagging. The people were speaking but he heard little, and suddenly their scents were absent. He was unnerved at the abrupt lack of any smell at all. Panicking slightly, he looked for the source, and found a mysterious blur covering everything but the bed he was on and his own body; he also realized his inability to move off of said bed.

Suspicion tainted his gaze as he glared at the other occupants of the room. They stared back. Harry snarled in irritation.

"Harry," A man said, blue eyes and a long white beard were all Harry could make out. He looked him up and down, the man spoke again, "Do you know where you are, Harry? Do you know who I am?"

Eyes narrowing, Harry gave him a single shake of the head. The bearded man sighed and spoke again, "This is Grimmauld Place, Harry. You've been here before, you own this house."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Then leave." His voice was like silk and had many of the order members considering his suggestion.

Another man snorted, "You grace us with your voice, Potter? Good to see you aren't a complete _beast_."

Harry grinned, long canines now showcased, "Am so. Again with this _Potter_ business, I've _honestly_ no idea to _whom_ you are referring." His voice was so full of mockery and superiority it was hard to believe what he said.

The man still sneered, "Enough, Potter-" He was cut off by a woman, a blur of pink, "Vampirism often leads to memory loss, _Snape_."

Harry was suspicious again, what did they know about vampirism? Before he could voice this question, the bearded man was speaking, "Harry you mustn't be afraid of us, what we've done to you was only protection for yourself and the people around you."

Harry was livid, his voice hostile, "I am not _afraid_ of any of you."

The man waved him off, "I meant to offence to your pride, my boy. We only want to help you. You were attacked by a very warped rouge vampire, Harry. She has done a ghastly amount of damage to your mind, and she-"

"Angeline." Harry spoke with vindication.

The man seemed slightly disturbed, "Yes, Angeline. Well, Harry, my name is Albus Dumbledore, my colleagues are," He pointed to the tall black man, "Kingsley Shacklebolt," Then to the slimy man with the sharp tongue, "Severus Snape," To the pink blur, "Nymphadora Tonks," To a mass of orange, "Arthur and Molly Weasley and their sons, Bill and Charlie," To the man at the window, him Harry spared a glare, "Mundungus Fletcher," Finally, to the shabby, fowl smelling one, "And Remus Lupin."

They looked at him expectantly, and Harry gave no reaction.

No one spoke.

"_So_?" Harry's voice was snide.

Another pause, Harry huffed in annoyance as he watched them exchange glances and mysteriously muffled words.

They faced him, and the bearded man, Dumbledore, spoke, "You may not remember most, if not all of what I am about to tell you, but I would like you to listen closely."

Harry's eyebrows shot up, now his turn to look expectant.

Dumbledore breathed deeply and then said, "You're name is Harry Potter, you spent your life from ages one to eleven living with your aunt and uncle is Surrey. After that, you began attending a school, Hogwarts; this is also the school that I am the headmaster of. You have been staying at school for most of the year for the past five years; you are now in your sixth year. The more difficult part is this to grasp is the type of learning that takes place there. You see, Harry, Hogwarts is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry scoffed, but Dumbledore smiled softly, "Magic may seem unbelievable to you now, but we hope that it will help to revive your memories."

Harry was sneering again, "What makes you think I want them revived, hm? I was perfectly happy with Angeline, I like this life."

Dumbledore looked worriedly at him, "You couldn't possibly know what you are missing in your old life, Harry. You have nothing to compare your life with Angeline to."

Harry's sneer only grew at this, "I remember enough to know I do not want to go back. Ever," His mind wandered back to the flashes of pain.

Dumbledore studied him, "Do you ever feel remorse after a kill, Harry? Do you ever feel pain or sorrow at the thought of taking a human life?"

Harry's eyes widened, "No! Never," He spoke too quickly, noticing the interest on the faces around he added smoothly, "Besides, they are only '_human lives'_, after all."

Many of the occupants flinched.

Dumbledore didn't react, "Part of you is still human, Harry. I can see it in your eyes; it hurts you, every man or woman-"

"Or child," Harry cut in viciously, barking a laugh. No one else seemed to think it was particularly funny.

Again, no reaction from Dumbledore, "Does it keep you up, when you try to sleep, to think of them? You were like them once, Harry. You were just like before your attack."

"Thank God for small pleasures," Harry muttered.

"Harry, can you hear yourself? Do you really not feel any care towards the human race?"

Harry struggled for a moment before saying, "What else am I supposed to do? I _have_ to feed."

This perked the interest of many, Lupin and the orange blob looked particularly hopeful.

Dumbledore sighed, "We would like to bring your memories back now, Harry."

"Why?" Part of Harry wanted, needed this. Most of him, though, was terrified.

"Do you really want to not remember your life? Do you like not knowing where you're from, or what you have experienced?"

Harry cringed at his words, internal struggle written on his face. He let out a low growl, eyeing those around him with resentment, "How?" The word was so fast, it was almost not heard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone was smiling, some trying to hide it, and others openly. It made Harry nauseous, he glared at them.

Dumbledore had explained their way of retrieving memories, it was a form of magic called Legimency, and it wholeheartedly disturbed Harry.

According to them, this 'Severus Snape' was going to cast a spell that would allow him to access Harry's mind, maneuver through it, and then unlock the hidden memories. After explaining all this, Harry replied kindly with a, "Fuck that," And an accompanying, "Over my rotting corpse, and that's not particularly likely."

None of the surrounding people particularly appreciated that, Snape went as far to say, "That could be arranged."

Harry was greatly amused at the time and gave a speech about the lack of logic in that plan, as to which no one enjoyed.

Harry now found himself tied down the bed with extremely strong binding, "I don't want this," Harry said, with conviction, at a disbelieving smirk from Snape, he added, "I don't! Let me free! Let me go back!"

"Harry, you may not want this, but it is what you need. You need us to help restore what has been los-" Dumbledore's monologue was cut off by a growl from Harry, momentarily startled, he began again, "Now, my dear boy, you must understand, we only wish to-"

"No!" Harry snarled, "I do not understand. I don't like you. I don't like any of you. You are all just a bunch of pussies and optimists. I don't want to be around you. I would be grateful to never have to see any of your deformed mugs again as long as I live. I'd kill you now if it weren't for the-" he struggled, "Mother. FUCKING. RESTRAINTS!"

The room went silent after Harry's outburst.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the shabby wolf, Lupin something or another, "Harry, please. We've known you for years. Some- well, some of us are very good friends of yours. You're like family to me- I, I mean us. You're all-" He sighed, "Harry, you're all I have left."

The humans moved closer to Lupin, some hugging or patting him on the back. Harry looked up to the ceiling, unaffected, a pondering frown on his lips, "_Like_ family? Where is my _actual_ family? I have got one, haven't I?"

A tense silence fell.

A Weasley moaned, "Oh, _Harry_…"

Harry's eyebrows shot up, suddenly interested, "Hmmm?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Harry, my boy, I hate to inform you like this, but your parents, they-"

"They're dead, Potter." Snape said dully, though a light of joy had entered his eyes, as if he had dreamed of being the one to tell Harry about his ill-fated parents.

"Oh." Harry said simply, "Well, I'm sure that was more painful the first time around."

Another silence, this one was for shock.

"Great Merlin, Albus!" A tangerine headed boy spoke, Bob? "He doesn't care! He's found out his family is dead, and he doesn't care! He's not human, not anymore!"

Harry groaned dramatically, head rolling back, "Of _course_ I'm not human! Shit, what was it that tipped you off?"

A sob came from another orange head, a round woman.

Harry shook his head, false despair written on his face, "You know, I'm starting to think this may not be such a brilliant idea after all," a sigh, another headshake, "Maybe, well, maybe it would be better if I just left. I don't think this is working as well as _any_ of us would have hoped."

Yet another silence.

"…What?" muttered Mundungus.

Snape scoffed, "Listen Potter, you will sit still and I will enter your mind and clear up your issues. Or, you will be forced into a body bind, and I will _still _enter your mind and clear up your issues. Those are your options. Are we understood?"

Harry had been attempting to tame his inner vampire during the duration of their little, and highly repetitive, conversation. He could no longer, a deathly snarl came from his sneering lips, his pupils suddenly grew huge, fangs extending past his lower lip, he screamed and fought viciously against his bindings. One last cry of rage and frustration, and he gave up his fighting, though his face was still monstrous.

"_CONTROL, __**now**__, Harry!" _Dumbledore boomed.

"FUCK YOU!" Harry cried, before admitting, "I'm _hungry_." He sounded defeated, hating having to beg for blood from these _people_.

The humans stared at him, eyes wide, mouths forming little O's. They took in the red rimming around his irises, most knowing what it meant.

Dumbledore looked intensely at him, before proceeding to say, "Let us release your memories, we aren't hurting you, only showing you what you cannot see. You will be fed as soon as we are finished."

Harry let out a final cry, eyes closing tightly, before nodding.

Snape's presence in his head caused Harry immense discomfort, it was as if a mole (or any small rodent, really) had entered his head and was burrowing through with little more consideration.

Harry was vaguely aware of himself writhing on the bed, growls and snarls coming from his throat. He gasped, suddenly a dam had broken; his life flashed before his eyes, a fat man, a whale of a boy, a thin, harsh women, a red haired family, a bushy haired girl, and goofy boy, an Irish boy, a black boy who loved football, a snide blonde and his goons, the list went on and on…

Then came names Vernon, Dudley, Petunia, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Ernie, Dean, Parvarti, Padma, Lavender, Bill, Remus, Sirius…

_Sirius _

_A big black dog, murder, deceit, pain, joy._

_Death._

God.

Parkinson, Bulstrode, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, Zabini, Malfoy…

Malfoy!

This memory hung to Harry's conscious like none other had; fighting and yelling, and anger, and something else…

Oh, shit. Touching, and kissing. And more.

Memories continued to flash in front of his eyes. Up to the night Angeline had turned him. Improved him…

…Right?

Harry's eyes snapped open. The whole room was staring intently at him, he looked down, eyebrows knitted.

Raising his head, Harry made eye contact with Dumbledore, "I need to feed."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry glared at the goblet of blood before him; the human's way of letting him 'feed'. Harry continued to glare, before sighing angrily and finally gulping down the glass in a swift motion.

Harry had now been at Grimmauld Place for two weeks, and was still trying to come to terms with the memories he'd retrieved. A part of him missed Ron and Hermione, a part wanted nothing more than to return to Hogwarts; to go to class, relax in the common room, meet friends, and, of course, be grabbed and yanked into an abandoned classroom by a bossy blonde boy. The boy who had, Harry now realized, been what was haunting his dreams and banging on the door that had kept his old memories a secret.

"Fuck," muttered Harry.

This confliction was almost more than he could take. He missed Draco. He missed his surrogate family at Hogwarts, but in the front of his mind he knew how desperately he needed Angeline. He wasn't lonely for her company, no; Harry missed Angeline like humans missed water. He felt he was starving from her absence, like all the oxygen had left the room.

Harry's left hand was suddenly missing, and he wasn't so sure he could do without it.

For the first time in nearly a week, Harry wandered down from his bedroom on the second floor. He walked through the halls slowly, looking around at the walls, the paintings, taking in the deceased house elf heads that lined a wall; Harry had begun to find those rather amusing.

Harry continued walking until he came to a door that he remembered as Sirius's. He stared for a minute, then two, then three, before placing his hand on the door knob. He turned his hand and pushed the door open.

"Huh." Harry was a bit disappointed, to be honest. This was the room of his dead godfather, after all, but as he took in the pornographic posters of nearly nude women and the mess that had obviously been left undisturbed upon his death, Harry was reminded of a teenage boy. He was sure he had loved Sirius, that he'd looked up to him and all that yarn, but Harry felt disconnected from his old life. It was like, an old movie, one he had seen years ago; he was familiar with it, and fond of it, but it just wasn't real.

Harry yawned loudly as he left the room and headed down the stairs.

"Oh! Well, hello Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley, startled.

Harry's head shot up; he hadn't realized he had entered the kitchen. "Hello," replied Harry in a low voice. He took in the number of people there, ten or eleven. He knew most of them; they were the Order of the Phoenix's most trusted members.

"Uh, Harry?"

Harry was startled out of his stupor, they all looked nervously towards him; he realized he had been staring openly. Harry shook his head, frustrated. This was too much, he couldn't bare this. All of these people, people he knew, people he liked; he wanted to kill them and drain all the blood out of their bodies. Had it been two weeks ago, he'd have done it without a second thought, and zero remorse. Now, he'd be terribly upset. Well, he'd recover eventually of course; Harry couldn't deny that killing them all had been a theory he'd entertained. It would be simple and enjoyable on at least one level.

The memories flashed through his head. He couldn't do it.

Harry turned to walk out of the kitchen. Before he made it to the door a voice called him back, "Harry, we must discuss some important matters with you." Dumbledore, of course, "Please, sit."

Harry came towards the table, and look pointedly at a man sitting in the seat to the right of Dumbledore. The man looked confused, Harry raised an eyebrow, sneering; sighing, the man stood to find another seat. As Harry sat, Dumbledore excused some of the less elite members; it was now reduced to the same few that had been there the day of Harry's capture.

Harry tried not to breath, finding the smell of the warm human bodies too alluring to resist.

"Now, Harry, I'd like to ask you to return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore was kind and matter-of-fact, but Harry's head darted up and his eyes looked into Dumbledore' intently, "Now, I know, Harry, that you will have a hard transition on your hands, but you have handled living in Grimmauld Place very well, and we feel you are ready."

Harry laughed, low and throatily, "Dumbledore, you can't be serious."

"I assure you, my boy, I am."

Harry's eyes were wide, he shook his head, "I can barely take this," he gestured around him, at the other occupants of the room, "You can't imagine I won't kill anyone."

"Harry, you are stronger than you believe you are."

Harry guffawed, "No, _sir_, I am not. You think I can resist a thousand potent, fresh, young children! I am working very hard to just be in the same room as you, and your bloods nearly expired it's so old! I can't imagine… Dumbledore, I can't be expected not to touch them."

The humans seemed alarmed, Snape's eyes were narrowed to slits as he spoke, "Albus, I will not have students endangered for your faith in the boy."

Dumbledore nodded his head, eyes twinkling irritatingly, "Severus, Harry will not be able to harm the students, even he knows it. No one is in danger."

Harry's own eyes narrowed, scoffing, "_They_ _are_ _all_ _in_ _danger_. I can't help but kill them."

"Harry, you will know how to leave them be once you are near them. We will keep you well fed; you will not be a danger to the students."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, and said with finality, "Then it won't be my fault."

Most of the room seemed confused at his comment.

"What do you mean, Harry?" said Lupin, looking anxious.

"I can't be responsible for this. When you find some dead body lying across a staircase or- or in some fucking hallway, my conscience will be clear. This isn't going to be my fault!"

Harry looked panicked, breathing heavily, his eyes wild, "I-I just can't -_not_ _eat-_ them! It-it's unhealthy! It's un- fuckin' it's," he struggled for a moment, "it's unvampiric!"

Dumbledore blinked, and it was Tonks who replied, "Well, Harry, I'm sure you'll be, uh, you'll be just fine. You aren't betraying your race, or anything."

Harry balked.

"Am too!" Harry's voice was higher than usual, "That's exactly what I'm doing! This whole situation is a betrayal to my race! I'm in a house, hiding all night, sleeping all day, drinking blood from- from a _bloody_ _cup_!"

Harry made another disgruntled noise before fleeing the kitchen and sprinting at a speed only a vampire could manage back to his own room.

"I'll _kill_ them!" Harry's voice called through the house, before his door slammed.

"HALFBREEDS! MUDBLOODS!" screeched the portrait of Mrs. Black, "HALFBREEDS IN MY HOME! A DISGRACE! MUDBLOODS RUNNING FREE! EXTERMINATED! THEY SHOULD ALL BE DESTROYED!"

Lupin put his head in his hands, messaging his temples, before leaving the room and heading in the direction of the noise.

"YOU!" Mrs. Black's voice continued, "YOU ARE THE DOWNFALL OF WIZARD KIND! A MON-" she stopped abruptly, as Lupin pulled the curtains closed over her frame.

Footsteps echoed until Lupin reentered the still silent kitchen and took his seat.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Well, I do believe young Harry may be persuaded to enter back into Hogwarts."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry was seated in Dumbledore's office, having been forced to Hogwarts by portkey.

"Now, Harry, this will not be as hard as it may seem. We will keep your…Cravings under control. The potion Professor Snape is creating for you will help with that very situation, as well as your aversion to the sun. I am not saying you will be as you were before, the sun will not be pleasant, but it will be bearable," as Dumbledore spoke his eyes twinkled over his half moon spectacles, obviously delighted that Harry had returned.

As for himself, Harry was petrified. Moreover, he knew this was a very, very bad idea. Yet, somehow no one would listen to him, "Dumbledore. _Dumbledore_, please. Listen, this is not good. I am telling you, this is not going to work. Everyone is going to know! Look at me for Christ's sake! I don't eat. I don't sleep at night. What am I going to tell everyone, hm? It's already November, where have I been?"

"Ah." Dumbledore spoke with a smile, "You need not worry. I have announced to the school that you had been abducted. What I told them was that a few men had kidnapped you in the hope of receiving a ransom, but before they had the chance to ask for one, you simply escaped. Of course, you had no idea where you were, and it took you months to find your way back to us."

Harry gaped.

"No one will believe that! Who would ever believe that? What a load of crock! Sir, I mean, Jesus! This is insanity!"

Dumbledore chuckled; Harry buried his head in his hands.

XXXX

Ron and Hermione waited anxiously at the Gryffindor table, eyes trained on Dumbledore's empty seat.

"I can't believe it, Ron. I just can't believe it! Kidnapped! Oh, poor Harry! He's alright, right? You think he's alright?" Hermione was nearly hyperventilating as she spoke.

Ron's eyebrows were knitted together, "Yeah, yeah, Hermione. I'm sure he's fine. I mean, he got away, didn't he?"

Hermione seemed to have not heard him, "I feel like we're missing something! They're not telling us something, I know it! Oh, I hope Harry's alright."

XXXX

At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was near hysterics, not that anyone would know that by looking at him. He was excited, of course, having missed his regular fucking of the boy who lived dearly. However, he was also very unsure. Dumbledore's story had been complete bull, everyone (at least, everyone in Slytherin) knew it.

Draco had no idea what would walk through that door in the place of Harry Potter.

XXXX

"Well," muttered Harry, "This is it." He could smell the warm blood already, surely flowing through the bodies of the thousands of young humans, "Mmmm." Harry inhaled deeply, savoring the scent, eyes glazed over.

_NO, very bad, Harry! Bad, bad Harry!_

Harry raised his right hand and slapped himself harshly across the face, the loud smack echoed through the entrance hall. He could hear the bustle of the students, their speculations, all of them talking about him, of course.

Dumbledore had slipped into the Great Hall moments earlier, leaving Harry to await the ridiculous entrance that Dumbledore had insisted on.

Harry heard Dumbledore stand, his chair scraping on the stone floor.

"Oh, boy," Harry said with false enthusiasm.

_"…I am sure you are all very happy at the return of your fellow student. Harry Potter, please enter!"_

XXXX

Hermione was shocked when Harry pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and walked in smoothly, '_Elegantly'_, she thought to herself. His hair was the same black mess and his eyes still bright green, but he was so…_long_! His legs stretched for what seemed like miles, his body lean and toned, and his face! More aristocratic, noise more pointed, cheekbones higher. Harry could no longer be called boyish.

Hermione looked to Ron, whose eyes were wide, his mouth hanging in shock.

XXXX

'_WHAT_!' thought Draco, '_Oh_, _Merlin_!'

Draco could say that he had surely found Harry Potter attractive since he had hit puberty, but this! The creature that had waltzed through the door and gracefully made his way through hall was so _exquisite_! Draco's eyes glazed as he watched him walk, all svelte limbs and '_Great_ _arse_!' He nearly screamed at the red lips and bright eyes, so pale, '_And_ _**gorgeous**_.'

XXXX

Harry stopped directly in front of Dumbledore, raising an eyebrow at him, face petulant. He kicked a hip out, and looked every inch a teenager, "So?"

Dumbledore smiled crookedly, "Please take your seat with the other Gryffindors, my boy." Harry rolled his eyes at the phrase, and turned sharply, swiftly making his way to the table of openly astounded Gryffindors.

_'This will be fun.' _ThoughtHarry as he sat across from Ron and Hermione, who both looked to be in total awe.

Harry opened his mouth, and inhaled to speak, but was suddenly assaulted by a very powerful scent. The close proximity to the humans was certainly not helping. His pupils dilated, his whole body tensing, he could feel Snape's gaze burning a hole in the back of his head. Resisting urge to smack himself again, and keeping a check on his canines, making sure his fangs didn't extend, he smiled.

"Well, it's nice seeing you two again," he said to Ron and Hermione, neither of which had reacted to his presence, besides their heads following his movements.

"_Harry_?" breathed Hermione. Harry blinked, and leaned closer to her, "_Yeah_?" he spoke, mocking the voice Hermione had used.

"W-what happened, mate?" Ron's expression hadn't changed since Harry had entered the hall.

Harry hadn't realized he looked _that_ different, "Uh, kidnapped, you know, famous and all. It wasn't too bad though, got to miss school." He chuckled awkwardly.

Hermione had gathered herself a bit and cleared her throat, "Yes, that's what Dumbledore told us, but Harry, what happened to you? You look so…Well."

"You know, puberty. Lots of- exercise, what with escaping evil boy wonder nappers, you know how it is." Harry offered a grin, trying to look a bit like his old self. He failed, of course.

Hermione looked unconvinced, but Ron nodded, suddenly beaming, "Yeah, mate, 'course! I shot up nearly five inches last summer! Harry, you're so lucky you've been missing potions; Snape's been on a rampage! I thought he'd be in a better mood, what with you missing and all, no offence, mate. He's worse than ever though, started asking me all these questions about the use of unicorn parts in potion making, I never have any idea what he's talking about."

Harry nodded, and looked across the hall at the Slytherins, most of them glaring at him attentively. He glanced through them until his eyes met Malfoy's, Harry smirked glad to see his glossy expression. Mafloy's eyes widened, then narrowed, "What the fuck?" he mouthed at Harry.

Harry shrugged innocently.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What's the matter with you, Harry?"

Harry's head shot to Hermione's they were in the common room, it had only been a half hour or so since dinner, but Hermione's suspicion was palpable in the air.

Before he could stop himself he spoke smooth and seductively, "Wrong with me?" Hermione's jaw fell. '_Too_ _late_ _now_,' thought Harry.

Before she could make another move, Harry was at her side, mouth to her ear, he spoke very low and persuasively, "Hermione, what could possibly be wrong with me? _I_ _am_ _exactly_ _the_ _same_ _as_ _I_ _ever_ _was_."

Hermione's eyes were glazed over now, "Of course, Harry."

Harry gave her a half smile, nodding, "_Good,_" he put extra emphasis on the word, he'd told them the whole story, the lie Dumbledore had devised at least, Ron was sympathetic, but Hermione was very unsure, "We aren't going to worry about this again, eh?"

"No, Harry. You are as you have always been."

Grinning now, Harry took in Hermione's parted lips and heavy eyelids; though Harry felt no physical attraction to Hermione, the proximity to her neck was too much, he could nearly see the blood pumping through her jugular vein.

Harry noticed his fangs had extended, he snapped his mouth shut, turning away he said, "I'm going to see Dumbledore," and walked quickly out of the common room before he could hear Hermione's reaction.

XXX

Harry moved swiftly through the halls, set on getting out of this _goddamn_ _castle _and outside to hunt immediately.

Harry froze in place, hearing footsteps echoing from around the corner. He slipped into the shadows, eyes glowing, an animalistic smile on his face. '_How_ _unlucky_ _for_ _you,_' he thought as the person moved closer, nearer and nearer to Harry's hiding place.

Fangs bared and fully extended, Harry was ready to pounce as the unsuspecting person stepped into his line of site.

"Oh, _shit_!" Harry swore outloud.

Draco turned to the source of the noise, before he could say a word Harry had leaped forward and pinned him to the nearest wall.

Draco's shocked expression immediately switched to a smirk as he realized who had pinned him, "Well, well, well, Potter. Simply cannot resi-" he cut himself off as he took in Harry's expression, eyes moving over his face and resting on his fangs, "_Harry-_"

Harry licked Draco's neck, shoving himself even closer, "Hello Draco."

Harry's vampire was in nearly full control, the little bit of human in him was jumping and shrieking in the back of his mind, Harry chose to ignore it.

Breathing heavily Draco was, as well as he could in his current position, evaluating the situation. Harry's sudden good looks now making perfect sense, his elegance, his newfound confidence, "Harry, it's me. It's _Draco_. You can't kill _Draco_." He attempted not to sound too pleading, but wasn't sure he had been successful.

Harry bucked into him, "I _can_ kill you, _Draco_." His nose traced his neck and jaw, "Easily." Harry's inner human now yelling, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" and banging on any surface available to him.

"If you kill me now, you, uh, imagine what you'll be missing out on later." Draco's attempt at nonchalant was a complete failure.

'_Anyone_ _but_ _him_!' echoed through Harry's mind, making Harry frown in irritation.

Sighing into the hollow of Draco's neck Harry whined, "But Draco- I'm just so…_hungry_." He lifted his head and grinned at Draco, fangs fully displayed. Harry, of course, wasn't actually very hungry at all, having been fed twice today by some of Dumbledore's cronies. The idea of biting into someone, however, was so much more appealing then the goblets he'd been drinking from that he wasn't sure he could resist, '_even_ _if_ _it_ _is_ _Draco_.'

"Oh!" said Harry, suddenly more aware of himself, "Oh, Draco." He backed up a bit, though still pinning Draco's arms. Harry looked him up and down.

Hope dashed through Draco at Harry's hesitation, "Harry, please let me go. Please, Harry. You don't want to kill me."

Harry slowly smiled, inching closer, "Malfoy's don't beg," he recited, remembering Malfoy saying those same words in an entirely different situation.

Draco's eyes widened in fear, Harry spoke as if scolding a child, "Now, Draco, I don't think I _will_ kill you. But, I _do_ think that if I let you go now, you'll run screaming down that hall that you came from, all the way down to the dungeons," Harry's voice shifted, sounding more serious now, "And into Snape's office. I just really can't have that."

Draco's mouth opened and closed, that is exactly what he had been planning to do, looking to cover his tracks he said, "I- I wouldn't do that to you, Harry."

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy." Harry shook his head, "You're being attacked by a vampire, please be realistic."

Examining his options, Draco came to the only conclusion he could.

He pushed his head forward and kissed Harry deeply, passionately, and _damnit_, desperately.

XXX

Harry nearly laughed as Draco kissed him.

_'What a very Draco thing to do,' _he thought to himself. Memories bombarded his mind, memories of this same thing happening in very different places, and in different ways, and the so very _different_ things they followed it with.

Feeling more in control, Harry responded to the kiss, just as passionately.

XXX

Draco moaned, wondering if Harry had always been this good, or if it was part of the whole _vampire_ situation.

XXX

"Stay _the_ _fuck_ away from me." Draco spoke with conviction.

This time Harry did laugh, Draco had been doing just fine, that is, until Harry bit him.

It was getting late, nearly four in the morning, and Draco's eyes were bloodshot, bags under them, his body was shaking and exhausted.

"_Relax_, Malfoy." Harry rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A VAMPIRE!" Draco screamed, his voice high pitched.

"I did _not_. You would know if you were a vampire." Harry was starting to wonder why he bothered with Draco at all, "I only bit you, I barely took any blood. It would have been much more painful if I'd been turning you. Jesus Christ, don't you know _anything_?"

"Fine. Fine. _Good_. It hurt you know! It hurt _a_ _lot_!" Draco seemed very disgruntled.

Harry whispered into his ear, his voice husky, "Trust me, I _know_."

Draco seemed startled, before gathering himself, "At any rate, I don't want you anywhere near me."

Harry had him straddled in a heartbeat, "Think you can keep me away?" He felt very much like Angeline the day after his turning.

"You're a monster! An animal! I can't believe Dumbledore allowed you in the school."

Harry leaned back on Draco's pelvis, whose eyes widened, "He forced me back here. I'd rather I'd never been found." He stood now, walking to the window of the abandoned classroom, and pushing it open. He looked up to the stars, allowing the light of the half-moon to wash over his face, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling a deep connection to the nighttime, and wanting nothing more than to run free in it.

Draco sat up, leaning his back against a stone wall and watched Harry, feeling very uneasy about what he was seeing. He felt very near tears, "What's happened to you, Harry?"

Harry turned back to him, moonlight making his eyes glow and his fangs gleam; he approached Draco slowly, and crouched as he came closer until he was on his hands and knees, arms on either side of Draco's hips, legs in a similar position, on either side of Draco's own. He didn't speak.

Draco stared at Harry feeling something he hadn't truly felt since he was a child, '_Scared_.'

Harry moved his right arm gracefully, placing his hand on the stone next to Draco's head.

Draco closed his eyes, unable to look into Harry's wild green orbs any longer, he furrowed his brow. Harry didn't move. '_Every_ _inch_ _the_ _predator_,' Draco thought to himself.

Draco lifted his head and locked his eyes back to Harry's, "You're not a person anymore, you're a… a _creature_."

Harry didn't react to the comment, but leaned forward and whispered gently, "Isn't it a lovely night?"


	10. Interlude

An Interlude: Chapter 9 3/4

If there was one thing Hermione Granger could never be taken for, it was a fool. The minute Harry Potter left the common room (after practically _brainwashing_ her) she set a plan in motion.

Operation Find Out What The Hell Happened To Harry At All Costs.

This new persona was something entirely different from anything Hermione had ever picked up from Harry, something so not himself, that she would stop at nothing to find out what could have changed him so drastically in 5 months.

Despite Ron's apparent faith in Harry, Hermione knew he was certainly not as stupid as he looked. And so, Hermione set off in search of Ron, knowing that he was most definitely harboring his own suspicions.

XXX

Ron sat on top of the comforter of his well made bed, fully clothed, concentrating much harder than was usually necessary (or expected) for him.

Ron's mind wandered back to dinner and to this new version of Harry's return.

_Ron had gaped at the ethereal being claiming to be his friend. The shock was too much. There was no way this was the same boyish, awkward teen he had spent the last five years with. The creature moved gracefully, fully aware of every move he made, and stood in front of Dumbledore (not to mention the entire school) with as much attitude he had shown on his first arrival at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters._

_As 'Harry' sat across from Ron and Hermione, a smirk firmly in place, and said sounding more pretentious then Ron thought he was capable of being, "Well, it's nice to see you two again."_

_This was as much of a shock as anything else. Harry just escaped kidnappers and couldn't muster a proper greeting for his best friends?_

_Hermione had said in a disbelieving voice, "Harry?" and Harry has the audacity to mock her?!_

'_No way,' Ron had thought, 'this can't really be Harry. What happened?'_

_So he'd voice his question, "What happened, mate?"_

_His response had been, well, _similar_ to something Harry would say, but not quite right._

_Hermione asked him something about his looks, Ron was too distracted to really focus on her exact words, but what he did catch, was what Harry had to say to it:_

"_You know, puberty. Lots of- exercise, what with escaping evil boy wonder nappers, you know how it is." _

_Again, close, but not right. It was as if it was someone was doing an impression of Harry, a mockery. 'Like someone impersonating hi- BLOODY HELL!' Once this occurred to him, Ron thought quickly, looking to deter the imposter, to convince _him_ that _they_ were convinced, but how?_

"_Yeah, mate, 'course! I shot up nearly five inches last summer!" Good. Now what?_

"_Harry, you're so lucky you've been missing potions!"_

Ron sighed, missing his closest friend more than ever, hoping the real Harry was okay out there, wherever he was.

He couldn't stop himself from squealing and rolling off the bed when Hermione opened the door with a '_BANG_!'


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_Isn't it a lovely night?"_

Draco was quivering by the time Harry's question had left his mouth. He didn't move, didn't breath. Harry stared at him, not smiling anymore. Harry's eyes were suddenly very lost, his mouth dangling open, and his fangs visible. It took Draco a minute to realize Harry wasn't breathing.

'_Oh, God,' _thoughtHarry, as he took in Draco's terrified expression, he could hear Draco's heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Draco was completely abashed when he saw Harry's face suddenly fall; a red streak ran down from the corner of his eye. Harry let out a broken noise; something between a sob and a cry of pain, and in the blink of an eye was on the other side of the room, his eyes wide, and hands clutching his hair.

Taking the opportunity to stand, Draco moved very slowly, positive he was still in danger, and inched further away from Harry. His Slytherin instincts kicking in, he fell into the shadows of a pillar, and moved nearer to the door.

Draco crept closer to the exit, eyes never leaving Harry, who hadn't moved an inch. Draco abruptly broke into a dash, resisting screaming as he ran, to the door. As his hand touched the knob, Harry was suddenly in front of him. Draco gasped loudly, but didn't let go of the knob.

"Draco." Harry no longer spoke predatorily, but urgently and sorrowfully, "I'm sorry." Draco stared at him a minute, taking in the red smears running down his cheeks and his round eyes, before sprinting full speed to the Slytherin Dorms.

Draco wasn't sure he would ever get Harry's stricken face out of his mind.

XXX

Harry angrily wiped the blood from under his eyes as he trekked slowly back to Gryffindor Tower, he spoke softly to himself, "What is _wrong_ with me?

"A month ago I would have killed Malfoy without a care in the world. Then I would have gone back to the hideout with Angeline, and we would have fucked for the rest of the night and slept through the day.

"What a great life I had."

Though Harry would prefer to remain nonchalant about his return to the wizarding world he couldn't help the ball of panic sitting the bottom of his stomach. He felt very much like he had the day after he had been turned.

That memory was a very difficult one for Harry to relive. After all, Angeline had taken humanity from him, and pushed him into a dark world of murder and blood and pain.

'_And_ _sex_,' Harry smirked at this thought, that part had certainly not been so horrible.

Harry allowed himself to wander until he lost track of time.

A streak of sunlight came through a window that was twenty or so feet above his head, missing Harry, who gasped harshly and began sprinting in all his vampiric glory, by mere inches.

Harry ran until he'd reached the Gryffindor common room, barking the password at a half-asleep Fat Lady, who seemed less than pleased. Harry dashed, making no noise, into his dorm.

Ignoring his roommates (though, he was happy to note that while Dean and Neville were both in the communal restroom, Seamus and Ron had yet to wake) he pulled the potions Snape had created from his trunk and downed them swiftly.

Relief flooded him, the room was slowly filling with daylight, and though Harry no longer felt any pain, the sun felt uncomfortably warm and humid on his skin, which nearly glowed in its translucent white.

Harry changed his robes in preparation for Transfiguration, and made his way down to the Great Hall. Sure, he didn't need breakfast, but it was always good to keep up appearances. He strolled through the common room and out the entrance, barely pausing to register the other people looming about, he continued on his way until he realized…

"Oh! _Oh,_" the pig's blood.

Harry stopped, looking back the way he came, contemplating whether or not he should return to the dorm, where the vial of pig's blood Dumbledore had given to him for his first day of school was tucked safely is a pair of mustard yellow sock in the trunk at the foot of his bed.

A smirk grew on his face, no matter what had happened with Draco, no matter any sliver of humanity that had slipped into his conscious, first and for most: Harry Potter was a monster. There was no way a silly school full of silly human children was going to let him forget that.

Continuing on his way _, _Harry thought to himself_, 'You would do well to remember, Harry Potter, that Angeline is your maker, and your life, before anyone else, belongs to her.' _

He nodded_, 'I must never allow myself to be so distracted by a human again. I _am not_ human; all of these _people_ are merely sacks of water and blood that are there for my taking. Their pointless mortal lives will end eventually anyway. '_

Harry grinned remembering Angeline speaking nearly the same words.

'_I may as well stop their suffering.'_

XXX

Harry was one of the first students in the Great Hall; one other Gryffindor, a handful of Ravenclaws, two Slytherins, and four Hufflepuffs were his only other company.

Harry didn't eat, but reclined as far back as he could manage on the wooden bench, hands gripping the seat, he let out an exaggerated sigh.

Harry made eye contact to a little blonde Hufflepuff, 13 or 14, from across the hall. Her mouth fell open, eyes wide; Harry smiled seductively and raised an eyebrow at her.

The girl looked as if someone had dropped a million galleons in front of her, or as if someone had told her that her entire family had been killed in a fire, Harry couldn't really tell the difference anymore. Harry licked his lips, eyeing her; she turned bright red, a piece of chewed food falling from her open mouth.

Another Hufflepuff, a skinny, brown haired, boy looked at her confusedly from her left side; he looked up, following her gaze to Harry.

The boy paused for a minute, before glaring at him suspiciously, and tapping the girls shoulder and talking to her quickly, sparing Harry very displeased glances every so often.

Harry huffed, disgruntled with the boy for ruining his fun.

People slowly began filtering into the hall, and taking their established stop at their established tables. Harry noticed as everyone sat in the same places they had sat at the feast last night, and probably the same places that they had sat for years before.

'_How very mundane.'_

Were all humans this boring? There was no way Harry would be able to waste his time in this hole _learning_. He couldn't take this dull feeling in his stomach. He would hate to have a schedule memorized of what he did each day.

'_This is simply not going to work.'_

Ron and Hermione took their seats across from him. Interesting, because having just returned, Harry thought they would both be dying for a spot at his side. His eyebrows shot up at their cautious eyes, '_So_ _that's_ _how_ _it_ _is_,' he thought, before speaking, "Hey, guys."

Their caution didn't waver.

Hermione was the first to speak, "Why, hello, _Harry_."

Then Ron, "Yeah, hey, _Harry_."

Harry blinked, '_Oh, brilliant. Just fucking brilliant_.'

He did not want to deal with this, he could barely stop his eyes from rolling. Feeling defeated, he spoke "Why are you saying my name like that?"

"Like what?" Said Ron, eyes still narrowed to slits, "Like what, _Harry_?"

Hermione looked very much the same, "What do you mean, _Harry_? We're just saying your name. I mean, that _is_ your name, right _Harry_?"

'_Unbelievable. Ruddy unbelievable. What a lot of fucking idiots. What, I'm an impersonator? Seriously? Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Hermione used to be the smart one, didn't she?'_

Harry was lost in his thoughts, a quizzical look on his face.

"Uhm, guys? What are you talking about?" Neville was speaking from Ron's right side, looking confused.

Ron shrugged, failing miserably in his attempt at looking sarcastic, "Well, Nev, _Harry_ here is just acting a little off, wouldn't you say? Seems a bit different, now doesn't he? WELL. Just wondering what _that_ is about, now aren't we?"

On her part, Hermione seemed a bit peeved and embarrassed at the way Ron was handling the situation, "We're just looking to understand your behavior, Harry. What's happened to you?"

Harry nearly couldn't hold back the urged to leap across the table and throttle the little human moron, "I told you, Hermione, it's been a very long and difficult five months for me. I've been through a lot. Anyone is bound to change after that."

Still unconvinced, '_of_ _course'_, but dropping it for now, Ron and Hermione filled their plates and began to eat.

Hermione stopped mid-raising her fork, and looked at Harry oddly, "Aren't you eating?"

'_Mother fucker.'_

Harry smiled indulgently and picked up a piece of buttered toast, taking a bite and holding back his gag reflex, he chewed slowly and then swallowed painfully. He continued this procedure until the toast was gone.

Saying a quick goodbye he walked gracefully from the hall, before breaking into an all out run into the nearest bathroom and proceeding to puke the entire contents of his very unhappy stomach into the toilet.

XXX

Hermione watched Harry stiffly say goodbye and march out of the hall.

He had done absolutely nothing to deter her apprehension. She and Ron were going to get to the bottom of this. Did Dumbledore know about this? Did he truly think this person was Harry? She'd have to talk to him. Maybe he set this up.

Surely Dumbledore would know what was going on.

She turned to Ron, "I'm sure Dumbledore will know what's going on."

Ron's mouth was moving around an enormous bite of sausage, he struggled to chew, and when he finally managed to swallow he nodded and said, "Sure, 'Mione. Let's talk to 'im after Transfiguration."

XXX

'_What the fuck. What the fuck! What the FUCK. What. The. Fuck. WHAT THE FUCK?"_

Malfoy's were not meant to deal with situations like these. This was too much. A vampire. A bleedin' vampire! This was horrible.

Draco stared intensely at Harry from the Slytherin table. He didn't look at him. How could he not look at him?

Draco rubbed the spot on his neck where Harry had bit him during their…Well 'a throw of passion' is what Draco's mother would have called it, he supposed.

Harry had healed the wound directly after the incident itself, but Draco swore he could still feel it. Like it burned or something akin to that.

'_Oh, what the fuck!' _Harry was walking rigidly out of the hall, looking stoic and ill.

What could he do? Draco's mind wandered to his options_, 'I mean, Merlin! Do they know about this?' _helookedtotheheadtablethoughtfully, but they seemed undisturbed,_ 'Should I tell someone? Does Dumbledore know? I mean, he has to, right? There can't be a fucking vampire in the school he doesn't know about, yeah? Alright. I should go to Snape! Then again, Snape might just get Harry thrown out immediately. Well, as he should be! He's a vampire! I mean, _really_.'_

He nodded his head, decision made.

'_Draco_. _I'm_ _sorry_.' Harry's shattered face flashed through his mind.

"Shit," he muttered.

XXX

Transfiguration was hell. Absolute hell.

Harry was not up for this. Not at all. It was sunny, and the windows were killing him, a gnawing ache in the back of his head was growing with every second in the classroom.

McGonagall was spouting incantations and wand waving advice, but Harry really couldn't see the point. He'd gotten a new wand, as Angeline had destroyed his after his turning, but it really wasn't the same. He hoped it was losing his wand that made him lose interest in magic, but it could be that he was just legitimately bored with it.

Harry closed his eyes, completely exhausted. He would never get used to being awake in the day.

Harry sighed in relief when the class was dismissed. As he stood to leave the class, with other warm human bodies walking past him, he suddenly felt very awake.

Harry felt his pupils dilate, he snapped his mouth shut as his fangs elongated. The hunger hit him out of nowhere; Draco's blood had been enough to sustain him until now. He stopped breathing as he made his way out of the classroom.

For whatever reason Ron and Hermione had dashed as quickly as possible from the class the moment they could, Harry considered himself very lucky, as he wasn't sure he could stand another of their accusatory conversations.

As hard as he tried not to breath, Harry couldn't help the scent permeating his nostrils as he moved through the hall. He walked past Draco, who openly stared at him, eyebrows knit together, taking in Harry's tense features. Harry refused to make eye contact and brushed past Draco swiftly.

As Harry made his way out of the school and onto the grounds, he felt no better than he had. The sun beat down on him, unfiltered now, and made him feel like he would collapse at any minute.

He was so hungry.


End file.
